Clover
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Hanya kisah cinta Sugawara Koushi pada Sawamura Daichi yang tertulis pada sebuah lagu jadul. Gaje, typo(s), OOC, don't like don't read... tapi kalau like silakan review *plak*


**Clover**

Disclaimer: Haikyuu bukan milik saya, begitu juga dengan lagu Clover. Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, bukan untuk kepentingan komersial atau yang lain-lain.

 _With my playful smile, I would like to make you entranced  
In your frank eyes, would you please reflect me?_

.

.

"Daichi!"

Si pemilik nama memutar poros lehernya hingga sepasang korneanya menangkap citra seseorang―tubuh medium, surai keperakan, kulit langsat, iris cokelat, dan tengah memacu langkah ke arahnya.

"Suga?" penyandang gelar kapten tim voli putra SMA Karasuno itu mempertahankan tempatnya di koridor sekolah, menanti si pemanggil mendekat.

Si pemanggil―Sugawara Koushi―mengerem langkahnya tepat di depan figur sua―teman sekelas sekaligus rekan sesama anggota tim voli. Engah-engah sesaat, lalu senyuman seorang ibu pun diulaskan. " _Ohayoo_!" hanya sapaan standar, namun diucapkan dengan wajah cerah yang membuat Daichi menerka-nerka.

" _Ohayoo_ ," balas Daichi. "Kelihatannya kau senang sekali pagi ini," tidak perlu repot-repot menambahkan "Ada apa?" pada kalimatnya, karena Daichi tahu ist―wakilnya―itu mengerti.

"Pagi yang cerah selalu membuatku senang," Sugawara mempertahankan senyumnya. Senyum yang kemudian menulari Daichi, namun dengan kesan berbeda. Lengkung ke atas yang terpasang di bibir Daichi bukan murni senyuman, hanya kamuflase dari rasa herannya.

Penyandang nomor punggung satu itu menatap langit dari balik jendela sembari berpikir, _Sebegitu istimewakah pagi bagi Suga?_ Sekon berikutnya, ia meralat keskeptisannya―langit pagi ini memang menawan, berhias awan tipis dan siluet burung-burung kecil. Daichi mulai menikmati apa yang dilihatnya, dan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dalam hati, _Pantas saja Suga tersenyum begitu cerah_.

"Aku benar, kan?" Sugawara masih bertahan dengan lengkung manis di bibirnya. "Bahkan kau saja menikmatinya."

"Yah, memang indah..." gumam sang kapten.

Yang Daichi tidak tahu, bukan pagi yang menjadi alasan utama Sugawara tersenyum―

―tapi dirinya.

Bahkan Sugawara berharap Daichi akan memandangnya seperti ia memandang langit pagi.

.

.

 _Something's lacking with just gentleness  
I want to gently touch the core of your heart that you show no one  
_.

.

"HEI!"

Hujan lokal berwarna putih menyembur dari rongga mulut Daichi dan membasahi sepetak kecil halaman sekolah―salahkan siapapun yang menepuk pundaknya kelewat keras dan menegur dengan intonasi yang mampu membuat jantungnya menabrak jakun selagi ia menyeruput susu kotaknya.

" _Suga!_ " pemuda bertubuh padat itu menyentak. "Kau hampir membunuhku!"

Si pelaku utama tertawa tanpa dosa. "Kau sih, minum susu dengan wajah seserius itu," jemari ramping Sugawara mencolek puncak hidung Daichi.

"Yah, hanya kepikiran soal pertandingan kemarin. Dibandingkan Nekoma atau Fukurodani, sepertinya kita masih perlu meningkatkan kemampuan. Aku tidak mau kita terus bergantung pada kedua anak kelas satu itu," cerita Daichi.

"Maksudmu Hinata dan Kageyama?" Sugawara memastikan.

Daichi mengangguk. "Ingat waktu keduanya terlambat ke Tokyo karena harus mengikuti remidi? Sebelum mereka datang, kita terus dipecundangi lawan."

Sugawara termenung lima sekon. "Aku ingat itu," _Tapi kalau kau terus memikirkan voli, bagaimana dengan yang lain..._

 _... aku, misalnya_.

Sugawara terhenyak oleh pikirannya sendiri, dan tanpa sadar menggeleng keras-keras. Begitu mendadak, hingga Daichi pun terkejut.

"Kenapa, Suga? Ada masalah?"

Sugawara menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku hanya sedikit pusing," semoga Daichi tidak menyadari―setidaknya tak mempedulikan―kebohongannya.

Jantung Sugawara nyaris mendobrak sangkar rusuknya saat tangan kokoh Daichi menempel lembut di puncak kepalanya. "Kautahu, kadang aku berharap bisa membaca isi hatimu," kata pemuda itu sembari mengusap surai keperakan sang wakil kapten. Usapan yang menghangatkan setiap inci pembuluh darah Sugawara.

 _Aku juga_ , _Daichi_ , batin Sugawara, _lebih dari itu,_ _aku ingin menyentuh hatimu_.

.

.

 _Bathed in soft sunshine  
Clover that plays the song of dreams  
Bear my wish on the wind_

.

.

Jika seorang pejalan kaki melihat sosok Sugawara kali ini, ia pasti mengira si kepala perak kehilangan sesuatu.

Bagaimana tidak; membungkuk-bungkuk tak jelas di samping pot beton palem hias di taman, menelisiki setiap sentimeter persegi warna hijau yang memagari pangkal pohon beruas itu seserius seorang ilmuwan gila, mencoba mengintip di antara daun-daun semanggi dan rumput-rumput kerdil dengan teliti... mungkin hanya orang yang menjatuhkan cincin kawinnya di situ yang akan bertingkah seaneh itu.

"Mencari ini?"

Suara _bass_ yang menegur ringan memecah konsentrasi pemuda manis itu. Toleh ke kanan atas, dan ia menemukan sebentuk tangan kekar yang menyodorkan sesuatu yang imut-imut dan berwarna hijau segar.

Semanggi berdaun empat.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Sugawara berdiri, "Daichi."

Sawamura Daichi mengangkat bahu. "Keberuntungan." Jawaban asal yang bagi Sugawara pantas diapresiasi dengan gebukan ringan di bahu. Bagaimanapun, semanggi (yang dipercaya sebagai) pengabul permintaan itu telah bertukar tempat ke tangan Sugawara Koushi. Kedua pemilik kromosom XY itu pun tidak lagi ada di dekat pot palem, tapi sudah duduk manis di bangku taman. Berdampingan di bawah cahaya lembut mentari sore.

"Memangnya kalau menemukan semanggi berdaun empat, apa yang kauminta?" tanya Daichi.

Seperti pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain, hanya senyuman yang diberikan Sugawara sebagai jawaban. "Kalau kau apa?"

"Hei hei, bukankah tidak sopan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan?" Daichi memasang topeng kecewa. Momen berikutnya, ia mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Apa yang kuinginkan, akan kuusahakan sendiri. Tapi aku selalu ingin agar tim kita tetap menjadi tim yang hebat dan kompak sepeninggal kita berdua. Kurasa hanya itu."

Sugawara memutar-mutar tangkai semanggi di jemarinya. "Hanya itu?"

"Ya, kurasa. Oh, juga agar kita berdua bisa menjadi rekan terbaik sampai kapanpun," pemuda berambut cepak gelap itu menambahkan dengan riang.

Senyum Sugawara melembut, kalau tak bisa dibilang melemah. "Rekan terbaik, ya..." gumamnya sembari menatap langit.

 _Kautahu apa yang kuinginkan sekarang, Daichi? Kuharap aku bisa terus di sampingmu._

.

.

 _Beyond the blue sky  
I search for the light of hope  
Because I want to always be at your side_

 _._

 _._

HUAHAHAHAHAHA! *menggila*

Akhirnya bikin songfic DaiSuga juga. Dan sepertinya kemampuan menulis saya menurun drastis, lama gak bikin penpik sih... *nelangsa liat cerita yang dipaksain nyambung sama lagunya* Di sini kesannya Sugawara yg kepengen dinotis yah, padahal mah biasanya Daichi #plak Emang agak susah sih kalo harus mendalami karakternya Sugawara Koushi. Jadi bagi kalian yang merasa karakterisasi di sini amburadul dan OOC, daku minta maaf, ya!

Oh ya, buat lagu Clover, di sini daku make terjemahannya. Ini lirik aslinya:

 **Clover by Hiro**

 _Itazura na hohoemi de muchuu ni sasetai no_  
 _Massugu na kimi no me ni watashi wo utsushite ne_

 _Yasashii dake dewa nanika tarinai no_  
 _Dare nimo mise nai kokoro no oku ni sotto furetai_

 _Yawarakana hizashi abite_  
 _Yume wo kanaderu CLOVER kaze ni negai wo nosete_  
 _Aoi sora no mukou he kibou no hikari sagasu no_  
 _Zutto soba ni itai kara_

 _Yuubae ni somaru michi dou mawarishi nagara_  
 _Mezameteku hoshi-tachi wo futari de kazoeru no_

 _Tsunaida sono te wo hanasanai de ite_  
 _Mitsumeru yokogao tsuki no namima ni michiteku omoi_

 _Eien wo kanjita hi no_  
 _Suki touru kono kimochi wa kimi ni todoiteru ka na?_  
 _Gin noshizuku no ryuusei irodoru natsu no yozora ni_  
 _Tokimeki wo kakushite_

 _Haruka kanata de zutto maikara unmei de musubareta yakusoku ga_  
 _Hikari ni terasare michibikareru you ni_  
 _Sora no hate tooku toki wo koete ima tadoritsuku_

Okeh, sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya (kalau ada)! Ja nee~ *kabur*


End file.
